Cullens Party
by R-Roberts
Summary: When Bella is the head of a pharmaceutical company and she meets one of her clients son, what will happen? BPOV


_From: Mom_

_Bells! I'm sorry that this e-mail comes so... on the mark, but i could only get to the computer right now. Did you get my present? Don't open it before mid-night. Yours are here, thank you so much. How 'bout Charlie's? Did it get there? What are you doing for Christmas? Are you staying in? Have your friends invited you for something? Any boyfriend? _

_Let me know._

_Merry Christmas._

_PS: Please take the gift to Charlie's, I lost the address but then I found it inside this box in the fridge. Thanks honey. _

Reading my mom's e-mail made me laugh, of course it would be so much Renée like to lose my dad's address. And it got me thinking about what should I do for Christmas. I knew there was a party at my office, but, I didn't knew if I should or not go. I sent an e-mail back.

_To: Mom_

_Mom, you really need to get a daily planner, and thank God I remember that so well, I'm not opening your gifts of course, they're under the... tree, if I can call it a tree. What are you doing for Christmas? I don't know what's up, I think I might go to this office party, some friends invited me for exchange our gifts._

_PS: Charlie's gift - Delivered._

_Love you._

_Merry Christmas._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela showed up at around 5PM, all thrilled saying that the office party passed to this family house near town, the Cullens.

I've heard about them, the Doctor and Mrs Cullens' kids went to Forks High, although never in my classes.

I put on my little black dress which made me look... hot, I must say. Then Angela and I went to the bathroom to get our hair and make up done. I spent around fifteen minutes straightening Angs' hair, and she spent twenty curling mine into ringles that came 'till my middle back.

We looked good, me in my black dress and stilettos and Angela with her purple baby doll and some hells.

The Cullens' wasn't to far way from my house, we got there in fifteen minutes and the guy's from or office were at the door waiting for us, I got out of my Lexus and went to meet them with Angela, who dumped me to meet her boyfriend - sorry, fiance - Ben. Mike stared at me like some crazy lunatic that just saw Gisele Bundchen down the street, he always had this stupid crush on me, but I kept dumping him, I didn't like him, I couldn't. Jessica came from the house and grabbed his arm placing a kiss on his cheek.

- So? Shall we come inside? The Cullens want to meet Bella. - She said looking at me from to to bottom. The bad side of being the head of a pharmaceutical company was that all the Doctors in town know you're name. I went behind them to the house, I got in and went to where this big group was, dragged by Jessica, and saw a tall blond man, around 30's with light green eyes, he looked divine, like an angel, a blond angel. - Bella this is Doctor Carlisle Cullen, the owner of the house.

- Hello Isabella, it's really nice to meet you. - Carlisle said extending his hand to me.

- It's just Bella, nice to meet you to Doctor Cullen, - I said grabbing his and and shaking it.

- Please, call me Carlisle. I like you to meet my wife Esme and my son Emmet and his wife Rosalie. - He said pointing to them as he said their names.

My first impression of them was nice, very nice, they all looked sweet. Esme reminded me of my mom, her blue eyes were sweet and kind, she had heart shaped face and caramel coloured hair. Emmet looked like a wrestling player, he was huge - yes _huge_- with green eyes and black curly hair, he had a cute and funny smile. His wife, Rosalie, looked like a freaking super model! All the guys stared at her when they passed, her blond long hair had perfect curves that made her face look like a barbie, her full lips were painted in a scary bloody red but they still looked amazing and her golden dress made her look like she was on a fashion show for Versace instead of a Christmas party. They all grabbed a silly Santa hat and shoved it in their heads, they still looked pretty.

- It's nice to meet you Bella, really, do you need anything? Just tell me. - Said Esme, I thanked them and excused me to the kitchen to get something to eat.

When I got there, I froze, I thought I was hallucinating, had I just saw _God_?

The Guy was... prefect.. he had green eyes, the most gorgeous eyes I'd ever seen in my life, his face was perfect, his nose was in this perfect angle that I had never seen and his reddish brown hair was in a completely arranged mess that made him look wild. His arms were muscled, not has much has Emmet's, but still, he looked like he was the type that worked out, and he was wearing a suit, a black suit with a green tie that matched his eyes perfectly.

He was.. perfect.. and he was staring at me.

- Do you need anything miss? - he asked, his velvet perfect voice making me shiver.

- Hum, no really, thanks, I just need some water. - I said, tripping over my words. _God Bella control yourself, he's just a guy... but a cute guy._

- Oh, I can get you a glass of that, just give me a second, - he turned to a closet and took a glass, and then turned around to face me, - cold? warm? natural? Ice? - he asked staring at my eyes, I found myself lost in his gaze and couldn't answer.

- Cold, please. - _I'm hot enough just for the staring._

- Cold it is, - He took the water out off a jar and handed the cup to me, - so, do I know you?

- Not really, do _I_ know_ you_? - I asked, seductively _What the hell? You're hitting on him? _

- I don't think so, I'm Edward.

- Hello, I'm Bella, nice to meet you. - we shacked hands, I felt that was the only gesture I had made all day.

We talked for a while, he told me he worked at the hospital has an intern, and I said I worked at the pharmaceutical company, not mentioning I has the head of the company.

- So, I think we should get the hell out of here. - He said, after three glasses of wine, holding my hand.

- And where would you like to go, Edward? - I asked, staring at his eyes again.

- Do you have a house?

- Yes.

- And a bed?

- Of course.

- Then I would like to sleep in your bed tonight. If you don't mind. - He said, politely. How could I resist that? I guy that asked me to sleep with me so... sweetly?

We went to my house, not bothering to see who we left behind, he didn't said anything to his friends and I didn't said anything to mine, i didn't even knew were his friends were. Did he came alone?

I got the key on my door and the next thing I knew he had his lips on mine. My face was so flushed, from the wine and I was so embarrassed, I didn't really knew why.

His hands travelled my body, he held one of my legs the his waist and I put the other one up so both of them were curling his body, and I was attached to him. He got to the zipper on the side of my dress and I stopped his and from going any further.

- You sayed... bed... didn't you? - I muttered in his ear biting his ear lobe.

- Sorry, where is it? - He asked, placing kisses in my neck and jaw.

- Right... there, - I pointed out, - please put me down, I'll take you there.

He did and I grabbed his hand showing him my room, it was not as messy as I thought it was, the bed had the sheets pulled up and arranged, the pillows were on the center of the bed and my... pijama... ok my shirt, was on top of them. Edward looked around and sat on the bed, letting me take his jacket, I threw it to the other side of the room, to a chair, and went to sit on his lap, my legs on each side of his waist, - Sorry about that. The coat. - I said, I could speak again, but only for seconds, because is lips were back on mine in no time.

He kissed me hard while his hands were in my body again, this time I didn't stop him from taking my zipper, and let him take my dress of while I worked on his shirt buttons. _Thanks God I wore good lingerie today._ I thought to myself.

He looked at my body and kissed me again, after I took his shirt of I pushed him to the bed, placing kisses on his chest, stomach, until I hit his pants. I took the belt of, really carefully, felling his erection on me hands already. He moaned when I undid the pants' zipper. They were gone in a minute, and in the next second he pulled me up to him and took my brae of my chest, kissing every inch of new exposed skin.

I pulled his boxers off and stared at him, fully naked, my eyes wide with curiosity, and then it hit me. _How is THAT going to fit in me?_

He was big... really _big_, but good, amazing, perfect.

- What's wrong? - He asked.

- Nothing I just... do you have a.. condom with you? - I asked him.

- Here love, I'm always ready. - he smiled crookedly, leaving me breathless, and got into me.

He thrusted into me slowly, letting me adjust to him, and then harder, on my request, he kept getting harder and harder, until I felt my first orgasm came and screamed is name on top of my lungs, after that, I could only moan, I was tired, but it was so good, I could keep on with him for the rest of the day, the week. He climaxed a few minutes after, landing on top of me and kissing me, looking tired.

- Are you sleeping here? - I asked as soon as I could talk again.

- Didn't I said I was? - He smiled at me, kissing my cheek and resting his head on my chest.

- I don't even... know your last name.

- Cullen, Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you miss...

- Swan. - I said, my voice shocked. Had I just had sex with the soon on Dr. Cullen? The man who gave is house for my office party?

- You're Bella Swan? Oh! So you work with my dad!

- I know... ahm.. don't you think it's a little, unethical that we... you know...

- Of course not. Look, I liked this as much has you did, what's wrong with my dad working with you? It's better for me to see you! Why have I never saw you at the hospital?

- I'm... , - I thought about what I should say to him, the truth, for sure, - I'm the head chief of the company.

- Oh, sorry. Bella, I'm... really tired, why don't we ahm.. get some sleep?

- Right, sorry.

- Oh and, I loved it, and you...

- Thanks, me too.

---------------------------------------------------------

_From: Mom_

_Honey!!! Thank you so much for the agenda! Now I can get everything in there! Did you like the glass service? What about the dress that Phil bought? I helped him choose. And did Charlie liked his gift? How was the party? Did you meet anyone interesting? Let me know._

_Happy New Year!_

_Love You._

_To: Mom_

_Thanks for the service and for the dress, send a big hug to Phil for me please? Charlie loved the DVD with the games, thank you so much._

_The party was... great. We changed location, a doctor from a Hospital that works with the company invited us to pull the party to his house. I met him, his wife, and his kids. I got to know "better" one of them. We're going out tonight. Have a very happy new year Mom. I love you._

_Bells._

* * *

**_I don't know why, but all the Christmas Spirit got me the mood to write something about the Cullens and a party :D_**

**_Review Pleeease_**

**_And for all of you, Happy New Year :D_**


End file.
